Hasta pronto
by shipa
Summary: porque vivir por solamente vivir no tiene sentido si no experimentas los pequeños regalos que esta te da, y eso solamente se lo puedo agradecer a mi padre. -Estaré esperándote ... ya sea en esta vida o en la otra…-


Desde que llegamos a este mundo se nos integra a una sociedad que nos enseña que para ser felices se debe cumplir con una filosofía: nacer, crecer, Casarte con un hombre o mujer exitosa, también tener hijos exitosos. Y somos exitosos para la sociedad, pero estamos muertos en vida, si no somos capaces de ver más allá de esas cosas banales. Nos convertimos en solo un cuerpo vacío cuando no somos capaces de dar el corazón por aquello que crees y amas, vacíos sino logramos extasiarnos por un abrazo, una mirada, una caricia, una sonrisa, una palabra, vacíos si no somos capaces de ver en la otra persona, más allá de sus malos modos, su rabia, su antipatía, un ser humano que ha tenido un mal día, o sufre y está deprimido.

La vida a lo largo del tiempo nos enseña que es dura, triste, con robos, asesinatos, envidia, egoísmo, dolor, desamor, pobreza, lucha. Muy pocos se dan cuenta que mas allá de eso existe la risa, honestidad, amabilidad, dicha, amor, pasión. Nuevamente lagrimas gruesas bajan por mis mejillas, Gisela ha dado su veredicto final, lentamente uno a uno de los espectadores, dieron su despedida al anciano rey que descansaba sobre una mullida cama.

-Deja de llorar Kenshi contagiaras a tu hermano- en reprensión Yuta me codea, pero no puedo evitarlo es algo inevitable, horas antes había echo la promesa con mi hermano gemelo de resistir lo mas posible la situación y le había fallado.

-Lo siento padre- con una sincera sonrisa el anciano rey abre sus brazos para recibirnos a mi hermano y a mi. A su lado se encuentra nuestra madre que a pesar de los años se mantiene joven e impecable como el tío abuelo Waltorana. Una carcajada proveniente del canoso hombre hace eco en la habitación.

-Mis niños, no tienen porque temer yo estaré a su lado observándolos y guiándolos,- inconscientemente me aferro al brazo que me cobija.-la muerte no es algo tan cruel…nos ha de llegar en algún momento… no somos eternos después de todo

-no es justo padre, has hecho de todo para que este país crezca, no puedes simplemente irte y dejarnos ahora, prometiste presenciar mi boda con lady Lizt- reprocha Yuta mientras hace el mero intento de retener el llanto.

-y lo estaré puedes estar seguro de eso, tal vez no físicamente pero si espiritual- padre se ha acercado a yuta mientras deposita un beso en su frente, luego repite la misma acción conmigo- Kenshi, eres el próximo rey a la corona… que dirían tus súbditos si te vieran derramando lagrimas sin cesar.

-Dirían que definitivamente soy tu hijo- ha reído nuevamente, a pesar de sus 386 años de edad seguía con ese carisma y esa paz que te invadía con solo mirarle.

-jajaj es lo mas seguro- lentamente se separo de los dos y con un gesto le pidió mudamente algo a mi madre. Dos pequeñas cajitas una mas grande que otra salieron del saco de mi madre, una de color plateada y otra negra.-son mis hijos y deseo profundamente que a lo largo de los años el lazo que los une no se rompa por causa de problemas banales, dirijan este país con los mismos valores que su madre y yo les hemos inculcado, y no duden en tomar las dificultades de la mano… recuerden que al caer siempre podrán levantarse…Kenshi eres el corazón de este país protégelo y cuídalo…-ha abierto la caja plateada y de ella a sacado un colgante posee una cruz de color plateada y en el centro tiene una piedra azul- este amuleto te protegerá de cualquier amenaza…Yuta eres amable y fuerte conviértete en el escudo de tu hermano … se el pilar que sostenga a tu país y a tu futura familia…considera esto como mi regalo de bodas- ha abierto la ultima caja y de ella ha sacado un par de gemelos de oro y un collar de plata del que cuelga una rosa rodeando un corazón de cristal.- se que a mi nuera le gustara…- una lagrima ha bajado por los ojos de yuta, padre le ha revuelto sus negros cabellos en una caricia fraternal.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos charlando, pero lo que parecían segundos se transformaron en horas, hablábamos del pasado, hacíamos bromas sobre la noche de bodas de Yuta, sobre el reino, sobre cada desplante de nuestro tutor Gunter, de la personalidad un poco sádica del tío Conrad y las bromas hechas en la infancia hacia el tío Gwendal, hubo risas, bochornos y silencios, en todo momento madre mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo aferrado al brazo de padre, en ocasiones sonreía con algunas ocurrencias de Yuta pero claramente su rostro demostraba una inmensa desdicha, finalmente el tocar de la puerta nos saco de nuestro pequeño mundo, se trataba de doria que anunciaba la cena, y como si aquellas horas no hubieran pasado la tristeza inundo la habitación nuevamente.

-ya oyeron niños es hora de comer…sean buenos y no hagan un desastre-

-ya no somos niños padre, ya tenemos 97 años- reprocho un poco sonrojado Yuta, yo solo me limite a reír. Lentamente nos levantamos de la suave cama y con una reverencia nos retiramos. Una vez fuera Yuta me abrazo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar silenciosamente, había resistido muy bien, le cobije en mis brazos mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, de entre las sombras del corredor apareció una mujer de dorados cabellos y triste mirar, era la abuela. Yuta se dio cuenta también de su presencia y lentamente se separo de mis brazos.

-vamos no tengo hambre pero no puedo decepcionar a doria y sangría por sus esfuerzos.- a pesar de nuestra apariencia similar Yuta era quien era mas voluble sin embargo podía mostrarse fuerte y admirable cuando se lo proponía, había heredado el color negro de los cabellos de nuestro padre y los ojos de nuestra madre sin mencionar el carácter de nuestra madre, sin embargo yo había heredado el carácter de nuestro padre y los ojos y rubio cabello de nuestra madre. En compañía de nuestra abuela nos dirigimos al comedor.

Durante la cena ninguno de los presentes se atrevía hablar mas que para saludar cortésmente y agradecer por los alimentos, y lo agradecí internamente no me sentía de muchos ánimos como para charlar. Una vez terminada me despedí y retire de ahí. Caminaba por aquellos pasillos recordando aquellos momentos en que corría feliz a lado de padre mientras este trataba de alcanzarme, también aquellos momentos en que me sentaba en sus piernas y me enseñaba hablar japonés su lengua madre, siempre me trababa al recitar algunas palabras, pero en todo momento padre sostenía mi mano y me alentaba a seguir intentarlo, que hermosos recuerdos, inconscientemente llegue a la recamara real, no me moví el silencio dentro de ella me asustaba, me quede inmóvil dudoso como cuando era niño y durante las tormentas salía de la habitación en compañía de Yuta en busca de refugió bajo los brazos de padre y madre. Unos ligero sollozos seguidos de algunos gimoteos me sacaron de mi concentración, ¿acaso el…? No, imposible Gisela dijo que aun había tiempo, mi mente quería entrar ahí y comprobarlo pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

-tienes que dejarme ir Wolf.- mi alma volvió al escuchar su ronca voz

-tengo miedo Yuuri, no quiero estar solo- madre se oía terrible

-no estarás solo y lo sabes Yuta y Kenshi estarán a tu lado.

-no es lo mismo, Yuta esta por casarse… y Kenshi tomara el reino dentro de poco, cada uno tomara diferentes caminos… - mas sollozos y lamentos, claro como no lo había pensado antes, de todos aquí el mas afectado era madre, el amaba tanto a padre, su partida debía ser dura para el.

-No llores Wolf… llegara el momento en que no pueda tocarte ni oir tu voz mas, es un gran dolor pero debes saber que… el amor que siento por ti no morirá jamas, los recuerdos y experiencias vividas a lo largo de los años a tu lado quedaran grabadas en mi corazón…no llores por mi ida…la vida sigue … no estas solo tus hermanos tu madre , aquellos amigos que confían y te aprecian siempre estarán tu lado… y mas importante aun tus hijos aquellos por los que damos la vida jamas se iran…ellos confían en ti, te admiran, respetan y aman… demuéstrales que aun fluye por tus venas aquella flama…-se han detenido los lamentos

-jamas dejaras esa aptitu tuya enclencle- una pequeña risa se escucha

-jamas te ha molestado realmente-

-y nunca lo hara…te amo yuuri-

-yo tambien te amo wólfram...cuida bien de ellos.

-lo hare no te preocupes…recuerda que tienen tu carácter no será difícil.-

-ja que significa eso eh- algunas carcajadas provenientes de mi padre se oyeron

Lentamente me retire de ahí, ya había tamado el habito de mi madre al escuchar detrás de las puertas, sonreí como hace meses no hacia, camine hacia mi recamara con la intensión de dormir como nunca.

El sonido de las campanas hacia eco en el castillo pacto de sangre, por los pasillos se oia el ir y venir de la servidumbre con mantles y platos, todo debía estar listo antes de que a feliz pareja llegara de la ceremonia en el templo de shinou. Todos parecían mas animados, la abuela no dejaba de dar ordenes a las mucamas, yo sin embargo recian llegaba de la ceremonia, había sido muy bonita, mi hermano lucia el traje de bodas que en algún momento había usado nuestro padre, en sus muñecas se encontraban ese par de gemelos que padre le regalo unos días antes de su muerte, la novia en cambio lucia un magestuaoso vestido de seda blanca, y en su cuello el collar de plata que hacia juego con sus azules ojos. El encargado de dirigir la ceremonia se trato de murata un gran amigo de nuestro padre. Las voces y música del pueblo anuncio la llegada de los recion casados, mientras tanto yo me encargaba de saludar cortezmente a los invitados, entre ellos a mi buen amigo armand el había tomado el reino de peqeño shimarron hace tiempo, lo conoci en un viaje de negocios al exportar lana de sus tierras. Las horas pasaron y el banquete comenzó tanto dentro como fuera del castillo se celebraba la feliz unión, jamas había visto mas feliz a yuta, en un momeno el primer valz se escucho, y los recién casados iniciaron el baile. Después de unos minutos las demás parejas reunidas comensaron acompañar en la danza a los jóvenes esposos, algunos muchachos invitavan algunas jovencitas, recorro con l mirada el salón y noto que falta alguien. Comienz a recorrer el inmenso lugar asta dar con lo que buscaba o mejor dicha aquien buscaba, en una de lasmesas del rincón se encontraba mi madre y a su lado unas dos botellas devino, su mirada no se separaba de l feliz pareja bailando, con pasos lentos me acerque asta su lado , no parecio darse cuenta asta que coloque mi mano sobre su hombro estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una voz detrs de mi se adelanto.

-madre me harias el honor de bailar con tu atolondrado hijo- yuta haia hecho una invitación hacia nuestra madre, el solo sonrio y tomo su mano y juntos comenzaron una lenta danza.

-Al parecer mi hermano se ha olvidado de que se a casodo- alege en forma de broma a mi recion cuñada olo cual me respondio con una calida risa, no había convivido lo suficiente para conocerla pero savia que seria una gran esposa para mi hermano, di dos pasos hacia atrás y haciendo uso de mis clases de etiqueta hice una invitación de baile hacia ella, con un ligero agarre fui llevado por ella asta la pista, madre lucia mas feliz, la música había cambiado a una mas animada, con cada vuelta y plauso madre se lucia, aquello solo me hizo recordar lo que hacia seis días había pasado.

_Padre había asistido a mi ceremonia de coronación, a pesar de su estado logro levantarse de la silla de ruedas y caminar por el largo pasillo del castillo diferentes representantes de las 10 familias con sus respectivas escoltas saludaban al anciano rey, una vez a mi lado me felicito por mi mayoría de edad y indico como debía meter mi brazo a través de la pequeña cascada detrás de mi, admito que fue un poco aterrador sentir el que te regresen un apretón de manos pero dejando de lado aquello no pude evitar sentirme emocionado, ese mismo dia se celebro la boda por civil de yuta on lady Lizt, padre no dejo de sonreir durante toda la ceremonia, inclusive algunas lagrimas que intento disimular bajaron por sus misma noche padre fallecio, cuando llegamos a su habitación madre sosteniaentre sus manos, la mano de padre, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras murmuraba un "descanza yuuri"._

Después de aquello se realizaron los corrspondientes pasos para la ceremonia, el castillo se mantuvo en un cilencio sepultral los siguientes 9 dias. Aun recuerdo el final del entierro de mi padre.

_Mi madre, yuta, lady lizt y yo ermos los únicos frente a la tumba de mi padre desde hace unas horas que su entierro había finalizado y los demás se habían retirado hacia el castillo, yuta y yo decidimos que era mejor darle espacio a nuesra madre y con ungesto nos despedimos de nustro padre, yuta se adelanto con una llorosa lizt, talvez no habían convivido mucho mi padre y ella pero los pocos momentos que pasaron en compañía les hizo crear un lazo, yo me quede a medio camino, planeaba esperar a mi madre, un susurro llevado por el viento llego asta mis oídos._

_-estaré esperándote yuuri ya sea en esta vida o en la otra…después de todo esto es solo un asta pronto._

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi alama, aquello simplemente me hizo comprender que la muerte no existe sino únicamente en un plano físico y ello me alienta a dejar ese miedo a la vida, sin tropezones, aprovechando cada día asta que por alguna razón razón deje de respirar, porque vivir por solamente vivir no tiene sentido si no experimentas los pequeños regalos que esta te da, y eso solamente se lo puedo agradecer a mi padre. No cabe duda que para grandes personas como el existen grandes lugares y eso es un regalo que permanecerá eterno. A final de cuentas esto no es una despedida sino un futuro hasta pronto.


End file.
